


A How-to for new zombies by Dr. Min Yoongi

by bangtans_music_is_air



Category: iZombie (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Alternate Universe - iZombie Fusion, Based on iZombie, Detective Jeon Jungkook, Doctor Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Doctor Min Yoongi | Suga, Lawyer Jin, M/M, Social worker jhope, Zombie suga, and ofc vmin, crime solving partners sugakookie, i may add tags when i have a clearer vision of where this story will go, i should be studying, involves brains so kinda gross, jhope as an angel, may be a bit ooc sorry, oh and there are visions, sassy lawyer jin, should i add superpowers idk, the story is heavily based off the show iZombie, this is going to be from suga's pov, vmin are CIs, vmin as rivals at first, with help from dr namjoon, yoonjin best friends, yoonjin roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtans_music_is_air/pseuds/bangtans_music_is_air
Summary: You know what? Fuck parties. There’s a reason I never used to go. Nothing good ever comes out of a party. You could see an ex, you could get drugged, you could get hurt with the endless fights. Or you could be me. Witness a massacre. Witness the start of the zombie apocalypse. And wake up craving brains.Yeah, I hate parties. I’m going to tell you my story in case the future of the world is heading towards the zombie apocalypse. Or if you have become a zombie yourself. I wonder how you would get this notebook with my info? Who knows that’s not really my problem. I’m writing this so my part is done. Anyways, you may want to take notes…





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i binged the show iZombie since it was just added to canadian netflix and im in love with the show. the lates season ended on a cliffhanger and now i gotta wait till april 4 for season 3 premier. until then i was inspired to write the story with bts characters. i had a hard time deciding who should be who but i just decided on this 
> 
> Jin - lawyer and suga's roomie and best friend (he's Peyton)  
> Suga - main character, zombie, assistant medical examiner (Liv)  
> Rapmon - medical examiner suga's boss, best friend and closest ally, who is a genius ofc (he's Ravi from the show)  
> Jhope - suga's fiance, social worker helps alot of kids, inherited a fortune, i changed him from the character he's based on (Major)  
> Jimin - a CI who helps by bringing info to the detective, helped by jhope, now studies medicine and psychology  
> V - another CI helps by bringing info to the detective, also helped by jhope, studies to become a detective,  
> vmin are not based off anyone from the show i made up these characters, they start out as rivals but team up as CIs and become inseparable  
> Jungkook - new detective who just came back from working undercover, works with suga and rapmon with help from his CIs vmin to solve cases (based on Clive)
> 
> idk how closely i want to follow the plot line of the show so for now the cases they work will be from the show but most of the other things i'll make up. 
> 
> okay on to the story which btw is just a start up with not much going on since idk if anyone will like this

If I learned one thing from that night, it was that as soon as someone says, “what could possibly go wrong?” EVERYTHING goes wrong. Leading up to that night I was happy. I was on my way to becoming a surgeon, I was engaged to the perfect man, and I was making my family proud. I even got a dog!

 

Half an hour. That’s all it took to erase everything from my life. The hours spent studying, the nights spent inside instead of enjoying the time I had left with my loved ones. Of course, I didn’t know I was going to die… well not die, more like become part of the undead. That one night cost me my job, my fiancé, and my relationship with my family. Instead of operating on people, (living people), my job became investigating their death. It’s kind of funny, the undead working at a morgue? Kind of ironic. But how else would I get my daily meals? Going too long without a brain is not safe. I would end up becoming one of those Walking Dead zombies.

 

  * **Note: Going too long without a brain runs the risk of a highly functioning zombie to turn into World War Z zombies. So make sure to eat.**



 

It’s safe to say my family is trying very hard not to give up on me. But what else can they do? Their successful and driven son turns into a living rock. They know what happened that night; everyone knows. The media had a field day with it “Boat party ends up in a pool of blood.” Of course no one knows the full story. It was a slaughter house (boat?). There weren’t many survivors. I saw the first zombies there. That’s how everything started, but I don’t know what happened to them. I don’t know if any of the survivors ended up like me.

 

You may be wondering what happened to my fiancé (probably not, you’re here to learn everything about zombies but I’m still telling you). My fiancé has now become my ex. I couldn’t marry him, I couldn’t tell him about what I had become either. I know him, as soon as I show him what I am, he would try everything to help me. I can’t let him waste his life on a lost cause. My life may have ended but his can’t. He is literally the sunshine to everyone he knows and has a promising future, I can’t take it away from him. He’s the sun, and I’m the undead, our lives aren’t even on the same level anymore.  

 

I have done well since then. I work at a morgue and can steal parts of the brains of the corpses I work on. It sounds gross but it’s better than killing humans for their brains. Besides, it’s not like these corpses need their brains anyways. I don’t eat the whole brain, for example right now I only cut off the temporal lobe of the Jane Doe I finished the autopsy on. I walk over to the mini kitchen and take out a ramen cup, pour the necessary ingredients including the chopped-up brain into the cup and pour the hot water. I grab the new hot sauce bottle tear off the packaging and pour half of the bottle inside the noodles.

 

  * **Note: Hot sauce is essential if you want to taste anything, since being a zombie means your taste buds are fucked up and hot sauce is strong enough to get through. So yeah go get some hot sauce.**



 

Lunch is served. Should I feel weird eating brains and watching the Walking Dead during my lunch break? Nah, I kind of find it funny. A bit scary that this may be what I turn to without food but there’s no need for worry. As long as no one finds out my secret I can keep working as an Assistant Medical Examiner and have access to free brains.

 

I have done well keeping my secret and no one has found out—

 

“OH, MY GOD YOU’RE EATING BRAINS, YOU’RE A ZOMBIE?”

 

I freeze with the chopped-up piece of brain inches away from my opened mouth. Well shit. Slowly turning around, I see my boss Medical Examiner Dr. Kim Namjoon staring at me with wide eyes. I can’t form words, shock is coursing through my body, the only thing I’m thinking is _What the fuck happens now?????_

 

“I have so many questions. Starting with the hot sauce, is that a zombie thing?”

 

I close my eyes and sigh. So much for a secret. Goodbye job, goodbye food. I just fucked up my undead life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please let me know, i dont wanna work on a story ppl dont like. also i accept criticism because i want to improve as a writer so please let me know all your comments and feelings. thanks for reading!


End file.
